


Shout It from the Rooftops

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Na Jaemin is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Sunsets, Talking, even though he's only there for half a second, for a millisecond, so is hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: On warm days, Mark liked to watch the sunset from the roof. Most of the time, he'd be alone but sometimes, on very special occasions, Donghyuck would join him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Shout It from the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of me rediscovering the shed on our workshop's roof, I've written yet another roof fic. I just really like sitting on the roof, okay? It's a cool feeling. Once, a month after easter, we found sweets that were hidden on easter because we could see it from the roof but on the ground, there was no way to see it or reach it with our height. That was fun.
> 
> Anyways,  
> Hope you enjoy!

On warm but not hot days, Mark liked to climb through his window onto the roof after dinner. In spring, it would be sundown and in the summer, Mark wouldn't go out until it was. The sun wasn't scorching but nicely warm then and those were the times Mark could lean back, close his eyes and just not think about anything.

Sometimes, he'd talk to himself under his breath about his day or what he still wanted to do, simply because he felt better speaking it out loud. Today though, he just sat on the roof, his knees to his chest as he watched the orange sun disappear behind buildings. 

It was a serene scene as no one was on the streets anymore and almost all sound had died out. Here and there, a dog would bark or a bird would chirp but that was about it. Mark liked it like this, resting his chin on his knees as he closed his eyes and tilted his head, taking in the intervals of silence.

“I'm surprised your parents haven't locked your window and thrown away the key,” a very familiar voice startled Mark out of his reverie and sure enough, when Mark looked to his side, he saw Donghyuck hang out of his window slightly, arms stretched out.

“And I'm surprised they still let you in with the unholy hours you decide to show up at,” Mark retorted as he helped the younger out of the window and safely over to the flatter part of the roof. Donghyuck only grinned and shrugged, making himself comfortable next to Mark, leaning into his side. He smelled of resin and pine.

Mark wrinkled his nose, shoving at Donghyuck with his shoulder as he asked, “What the fuck did you do again? We barely have any trees here and yet you smell like you've lived in the forest for years.”

Donghyuck chuckled, his nose scrunching cutely. Mark didn't even care about the answer that much anymore, getting lost in looking at Donghyuck. The younger boy's eyes were glittering in the light of the setting sun, his skin glowing in a honey tinge. Donghyuck was moving his mouth but Mark couldn't focus on the words, distracted by the glint of his earring.

“Hey,” Donghyuck frowned, hitting Mark's shin, “are you even listening to me?”

Mark shrugged and extended his hand to take the earring between his fingers, admiring the dangling beauty.

“Not really,” he answered, leaning closer to Donghyuck, “is this earring new or did you just never wear it before?”

“For someone who knows nothing about fashion you seem awfully confident that you've never seen this earring on me.”

Mark huffed and rolled his eyes, settling back into his original position again, letting the earring fall from his hands. He linked his fingers in front of his legs and rested his cheeks against his knees, eyes taking in every single one of Donghyuck's details. Pretending to be hurt, he replied, “Just because I don't know fashion doesn't mean I can't remember what you've worn before.”

Donghyuck only hummed, the smug look on his face giving away that he didn't believe a word Mark had said. Well, Mark didn't really believe himself either but he couldn't let Donghyuck have that satisfaction.

“But yes,” Donghyuck said finally as he turned to look at the sunset as well, “it _is_ new, thanks for noticing.”

After that, Mark went back to watching the sunset again as well, listening to Donghyuck's calm breathing and feeling every little motion. They kept silent, just leaning into each other and enjoying each other's company. At least Mark enjoyed Donghyuck's company.

The two of them had known each other for so long, sharing this intimate time with Donghyuck didn't faze Mark in the slightest. On the contrary, he was quite happy that Donghyuck was there, just being himself, silently telling Mark he was there if he needed him. Their dynamic was a bit weird but Mark wasn't one to complain, he liked it like that anyways. Being together was just a bonus to the whole situation, it wasn't like they wouldn't be able to be like this if they had just stayed best friends forever.

“It's so weird that you're going to graduate this year,” Donghyuck whispered after a while, simultaneously grabbing Mark's hand gently, breaking up the hold Mark had on himself to intertwine their fingers instead. Mark nodded and squeezed Donghyuck's hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a short, soft kiss on it.

It was indeed weird, even for Mark. After graduation, people would expect him to have his life together, to know exactly what he wanted to do and to be able to take initiative. He wouldn't be able to see Donghyuck and their friends in school anymore because they wouldn't go to the same school. No more disgusting school lunches, no teacher who scolded them for running in the halls, no free periods to spend in Donghyuck's classes or napping somewhere. 

He'd go to college, be a proper adult with adult responsibilities like washing his own laundry or going grocery shopping. Of course, Mark, Donghyuck and their friends would still be able to see each other but it would be different. They'd have to match up their schedules and would not instantly be updated on each other's lives.

Donghyuck leaned his head on Mark's shoulder, his hair tickling Mark's neck.

“I don't want you to go,” he admitted in a small voice and from where Mark was looking down at him, he could see how Donghyuck had his eyes closed. He brought up his free hand to card his fingers through Donghyuck's hair, mumbling, “It's not like I'm disappearing or going away forever. I'm still gonna live here and the college is only a few towns over anyways. You have a license and your parents have two cars, you can always come visit if I'm not home when you want to see me.”

Donghyuck pouted but nodded, his eyes still closed, though his thumb started to trace circles on Mark's hand. Mark continued to card his fingers through Donghyuck's hair, even though his shoulder was starting to hurt, and fondly eyed the younger boy.

“I can feel you staring,” Donghyuck grumbled eventually, his eyes blinking open. Mark giggled, ruffling Donghyuck's hair before letting his hand down next to himself again.

Donghyuck sat up properly again before turning to look at Mark. Raising an eyebrow, Mark tilted his head, a smile on his lips. He couldn't tell what Doghyuck was thinking but it would be boring if he could, anyways.

“You know,” Donghyuck started, “the sun has almost set and the stars are above our heads now and with every passing day you're a step closer to having a reason to get rid of me but, for as long as I'll live, I'll never let you. I like your stupid laugh and your dumbass backwards caps and your disgusting tendency to go up here and risking your life just so that you can appreciate nature. I like you, Mark Lee, don't you forget that.”

Mark felt the lovesick smile spread on his face rather than consciously doing so but he wasn't going to stop it. He leaned forward, eyes on Donghyuck's lips as he whispered, “That was so cheesy, you grumpy.”

“You don't get to complain, Mr. I-write-my-crush-a-song-just-to-forget-it-as-I-finally-confess-to-him,” Donghyuck grinned.

“Are you ever going to let that go?”

Donghyuck only hummed in lieu of an answer, his free hand settling in Mark's nape.

“Shut up and kiss me, will you?”

Mark obliged happily of course, their mouths meeting in a slow kiss. Donghyuck's fingers played with the hair on the base of Mark's neck and Mark squeezed Donghyuck's hand. 

Their moment was interrupted by someone shouting from down on the street, “Mark and Donghyuck not sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Donghyuck groaned, pulling back to glare down, shouting back, “Shut it, Jaemin! Don't think I didn't see you and Jeno making out in the janitors closet on Wednesday.”

Jaemin only grinned, threw up a peace sign and stuck out his tongue before continuing down the street, presumably back home after spending time at Jeno's.

“I don't think you'll be the only one I won't be able to get rid of,” Mark snorted, causing Donghyuck to let out a mix between a groan and a whine as he collapsed against Mark's side. Chuckling, Mark kissed the crown of Donghyuck's head and patted him.

“I like you too, Lee Donghyuck,” he whispered into Donghyuck's ear and smiled into the kiss he received immediately after.


End file.
